The One's Who Set Us Free
by kittygirl2010
Summary: A Nobody isn't meant to exist. But what if your original self is closer than you think? Bad summary but give it a chance, please? Rated K


_**(I'm here with a quick one-shot involving Roxas and Namine. I don't know if it's been done already. And I'm sure if it has it's a lot better than mine. But anyway, I wanted to get the feeling of how Namine and Roxas feel about being Nobodies and how they aren't meant to exist. I wanted to give them a sense of belonging when they finally become one with Sora and Kairi. Enough rambling, I'll let you read it. Enjoy!)**_

_The One's Who Set Us Free_

What is a Nobody?

Nothing...we're not meant to exist.

Yet we are here, alive, with something to hold on to. A small voice sometime's calls to me, telling me to return. Who is it?

Nobodies may not have emotions or things that drive them, but they are all here for a reason, aren't they?

Nobodies are parts of other people. I became aware of this when I met Roxas in Traverse Town.

He was in a world created on another's whim. His memories were forged, created. His entire existence was a lie. Yet the moment I looked into his eyes he reminded me of a strong young boy I had met in Castle Oblivion.

Sora.

It was amazing how alike they both were. How their eyes were the same yet completely different in the way they acted. There was one thing however, that made them alike and I knew that Roxas was his Nobody.

The Keyblade.

The way Roxas held it effortlessly like he knew how to use it was uncanny. Not only that but it was Roxas' desire to protect those around him that I knew he was Sora's Nobody.

It was until he held the Keyblade that Roxas learned things he wished he hadn't….including meeting me.

For I, too, am a Nobody and I've known this for quite some time. I told him when he came to see me that he wasn't meant to exist. Harsh, yes, but he had to hear it. He had to know the truth of who he really is! I couldn't just watch him continue to live a life that was all a lie.

The worlds were in danger! Sora needed to wake up and the only memories left for him to remember….were in Roxas.

I know it was hard on him, to hear that his whole life was a lie. I sometimes still wonder if he resents me for it.

His life with his friends and the people in Traverse Town, even his rivalry with Seifer and his gang meant nothing.

It was when I realized he was a part of Sora that I decided to defy Ansem's wish and give Roxas something, anything, for him to look forward to. No matter how hard it would be for him.

Our conversation was cut short when Ansem found me and Roxas together in the Mansion. Roxas was worried for me as he took me away. I told him we'd meet again, but we wouldn't recognize each other. For I was someone's Nobody…..Kairi's Nobody.

I never met Roxas again after that….but I did get to meet Kairi. It was in the World That Never Was that I finally met her. She was held captive to draw Sora to the remaining members of Organization XIII.

I could instantly tell that we had a connection and it didn't matter what would happen to me, as long and Sora and Kairi could be together again.

I helped her escape and together we ran to the one person who kept me and Roxas connected.

"Thank you, Namine." She said to me.

"Sure." I looked to Sora. "You see? We meet again, like we promised."

Sora gave me a funny look. "Huh?"

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

He returned and I felt….happy, relieved. I smiled at him.

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you."

"It's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought that Nobodies were to doomed to fade back into darkness…." I said truthfully, feeling a bit sorry for all the members of Organization XIII who couldn't experience what me and Roxas were.

"You and I didn't….we got to meet our original selves."

"We can be together again."

Roxas stood beside me. "Right, anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

Kairi smiled. "We'll be together every day, right Sora?"

"Uh….yeah!"

Kairi held out her hand to me and when I held it….I could feel everything she felt. Her love for Sora, her happiness, her fears, her doubts….everything!

I'm sure Roxas had felt the same way when he returned to Sora.

Kairi and Sora were us and we were them. They kept us from the darkness...they set us free. We would never be doomed to the darkness. By finding Kairi and Sora, we were brought to the light. Lights that pulled us away from the dark.

We weren't Nobodies anymore….we were a part of something greater, our original selves! We had feelings! Emotions! We had fears….and doubts! We finally had a purpose, something to hold on to.

We were finally…..free.

_**(There you guys go. I feel like this may have been a bit rushed but I may go back and fix it later. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little corny. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make my day and help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading everyone.)**_


End file.
